Tale of Mellody
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Mello menyukai Matt yang sangat pintar dan terkenal diantara perempuan. Near, jodoh Mello marah besar karena keberadaan Matt dapat menghancurkan rencananya mengambil alih kerajaan Mello. Shonen-ai MattxMello. Matt, Mello dan Near semuanya pangeran!
1. Prologue

Title: Tale of Mel(l)ody  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Mello menyukai Matt yang sangat pintar, tampan dan terkenal diantara perempuan. Near, jodoh Mello marah besar karena keberadaan Matt dapat menghancurkan rencananya mengambil alih kerajaan Mello. Shonen-ai MattxMello. Matt, Mello dan Near semuanya pangeran!

**Author's Note : **Saya ga yakin kalau ini akan jadi lucu loh. Soalnya saya ga pernah ketawa atas humor yang saya tulis. Garing ga ditanggung!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Mello adalah anak tunggal dari Kerajaan Uta. Sejak kecil, ia telah dididik dengan sedemikian rupa, membuatnya menjadi orang terpintar di istana itu. Ia membenci orang yang lebih pintar darinya dan oh, Mello tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung. Cepat atau lambat, Mello akan mewarisi takhta mereka namun, ia harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, mereka menjodohkan anak mereka dengan pangeran dari negeri tetangga, bernama Near.

Bukannya tidak pengertian, orang tua Mello tahu kalau anak mereka tidak pernah punya ketertarikan pada perempuan, karena itu, Near menjadi calon. Near adalah anak dari kerajaan Neutron yang terkenal akan kepintarannya, ia lebih pintar dari Mello, alhasil, Mello membencinya dengan amat sangat. Sifatnya yang tidak pedulian, dingin dan tidak sensitif kepada perasaan orang membuat Mello membencinya bahkan lebih...

Dari kecil, Mello diberi kebebasan oleh orang tuanya untuk memilih sesuatu yang akan ia tekuni. Mello memilih belajar segala sesuatu tentang pistol dan combat.

Sebelum kita masuk ke cerita yang sebenarnya, mari kita lihat bagaimana orang tua Mello mengetahui bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Sejak Mello memasuki usia 13 tahun, banyak wanita yang mengantri menjadi pacarnya. Dari yang miskin sampai borjuis. Orang tua nya juga sering memperkenalkannya dengan calon yang baik namun, semuanya hanya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Oke deh! Prologue done! Di chapter selanjutnya cerita yang bener akan dimulai! Janji deh, humor dan lebih panjang!


	2. Phobia

**Author's Note: **OOC yang amat sangat tapi, saya cuma lagi bikin kesan Mello sebagai pangeran iseng dan berjiwa bebas^.^

**Chapter 1: **Phobia

Mello menguap dan menguap, ia masih duduk di ranjang. Kenapa? Lantaran mami Ridner menyuruhnya. Membosankan sekali... Karena penasaran, Mello akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga secara perlahan.

"Mello-san!!!!" Dua suara yang nyaris identik berteriak di waktu yang bersamaan.

"HUWAAAA!!!!!!!!" Mello yang lagi mengendap-endap di tangga langsung jatuh dengan kepala duluan... Ia melihat kebelakang untuk menemui dua pelayan setianya, L dan B. "FUCK YOU!!!" L dan B adalah anak kembar, hanya mata mereka saja yang berbeda warnanya. Mereka memang aneh, tiba-tiba bisa muncul dan meneriakan nama Mello yang lagi bengong, nguping atau mengendap-endap, menyebabkan ia jatuh terjungkang.

"Mello-san, bukannya Ridner-sama menyuruh kamu diam di kamar?" Oh, sekedar informasi, L dan B adalah dua orang pelayan spesial yang diberi ijin untuk memanggil Mello dengan 'kamu'.

"Tapi aku penasaran! Maksudku, ada pangeran kan? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya!"

"Akh, percuma sajalah..."

"Percuma apanya?! Siapa tau dia memang pria idamanku?!"

"Percuma saja melihatnya, Mello-san... Pangeran yang satu ini bukan orang murahan. Dia terkenal tidak pernah jatuh cinta, orangnya juga penyendiri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sifatnya. Dia juga imut, sayang sekali kalau tampangnya disia-siakan dengan orang kasar sepertimu… Err, maksud kami…"

"Diam kalian! Aku tetap mau kesana!"

"Kami akan laporkan ke Ridner-sama loh."

"Kalian tidak bisa." Mello tersenyum tiba-tiba, senyuman yang mengerikan. "Kalian tidak akan berani..." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantong celananya. Selembar foto. Melihat foto itu, L dan B langsung berteriak.

"HIEEEE!!! BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA DAPET FOTO ITU, MELLO-SAN?!?!"

"Mudaaaah. Kalian terlalu keras tau! Kalau kalian memberitahu ini kepada mami, aku akan beberkan foto ini ke seluruh rumah." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk foto B dan L yang lagi berciuman dengan badan yang telanjang.

"Y-ya! Kami akan... menjaga ini sebagai rahasia!!! Tapi berikan kami foto itu!!"

"BLEEEEHH!!!!" Mello menjulurkan lidahnya dan loncat ke bawah dari lantai dua, mendarat mulus dan kabur. "COME AND GET IT!!!"

"MELLO-SAN!!!!!!" Dengan cepat, mereka mengejar Mello. Mello berlari ke belakang taman, melewati gunung dan lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudera, bersama teman, bertualaaaannggg... (APAAN SIH?!)

Kaki Mello sudah terlatih. Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia dapat memanjat tembok istananya dan mengambil beberapa penghapus sebelum menyambiti B dan L dibawah yang ngga bisa-bisa manjatnya. Lalu, ia meloncat kebawah lagi, memutar badannya dan mulai berlari. Kali ini, ia berjalan melewati taman bunga. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil banyak sekali bunga-bunga kecil yang bisa menyangkut di pakaian bila dilempar (tadi saya main bunga ini disekolah XD). Mello berbalik, melihat B dan L masih mengejar. Sambil tertawa, ia melempar semua bunga itu, mereka berteriak kaget, namun, teriakan tidak menyelamatkan mereka dari bunga yang menyangkut di rambut dan baju putih mereka.

Kali ini, Mello mengambil rute di mana kolam ikan berada. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan B serta L meloncat untuk menangkap Mello namun, Mello melakukan koprol, membuat mereka tercebur di kolam. "HAHAHA!!!" Tawanya. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! KALIAN DILAPISI BUNGA BEGITU!!!"

"MELLO-SAN!!!!!" Mereka menggeram marah namun, akhirnya menghela napas.

"Menyerah? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan laporkan mami ya." Ia melempar foto haram itu ketika seekor burung sedang terbang di antara mereka. Alhasil, burung itu bercicit kaget dan nge-rem.

SKIIIIIDDDD (HAH?!)

Burung tersebut jatuh ke tanah dengan darah keluar dari hidung... Walah, burung bisa mimisan juga... Burung bokep dasar.

Mello berjalan kembali menuju istana sementara B dan L sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api dan membakar foto itu (bukannya bisa bakar di dalem aja yah?). Ia merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan masuk dan mengintip. Matanya terbuka cukup besar, membuat tikus kabur (LOH?). Ya ampun, ternyata pangeran yang ini… tampan sekali… Rambutnya berwarna merah terang, sepertinya bukan di cat, sangat menawan. Rambut pangeran itu sudah melebihi kemauan Mello. Ketika ia menjilat bibirnya yang mungkin kering… SEKSI!!! Mello udah ngeblush geje layaknya fujoshi. Matanya, matanya!! Andai saja ia bisa melihat mata orang ini..!! Mello membungkukan tubuhnya lebih lagi. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi… mousukoshi… MOUSUKOSHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

BRAK

Mello jatoh. Otomatis, semua orang di meja melihatnya. Ada papih, mamih, ayah pangeran tampan itu dan sang pangeran menawan yang sangat ganteng, cool, kakkoi dan perfect di mata Mello. Eh tunggu! Kok si pangeran ga ngeliat Mello sih?! Abis ngelirik sebentar, dia langung nengok ke tempat semula lagi! Dasar jutek! Dan cool… Mello ngeblush lagi.

"Mello! Kamu ngapain disitu?! Dasar bandel, udah mamih bilang kamu harus diem di kamar! Anak nakal!" Mami Ridner berjalan ke arah Mello dan menjewer kupingnya.

"Adoh mamih, sakiiiitt!! Mangap deh mih!! Abisnya Mello kan penasaran siapa tamu kita!"

"Kamu ini! Bandel sekali! Ngga ada coklat selama satu hari!"

"APAH?!" Bersamaan dengan itu, petir menggelegar di depan dan hujan turun deras, mematikan api unggun L dan B yng akhirnya nyala… YAH! Fotonya belon kebakar! Sial! "MAMIH! AMBIL APAPUN DARI PADAKU TAPI COKLATKU, MIIIIHH!!!" Mello berlutut. Kalo udah masalah coklat, anak yang satu ini rela harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"I-Iya, Ridner-san, jangan begitu sama Mello…" Pangeran kuda putihnya Mello tersenyum.

OEMJIH!!! Seketika itu juga, hujan reda dan matahari bersinar kembali… L dan B marah-marah.

"Baiklah kalau Matt-kun yang meminta…" Ridner ketawa-ketiwi geje. "Mello! Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!" Ketika menengok untuk menasihati Mello, putra tercintanya itu telah raib hilang dari hadapannya.

"Namaku Mello!" Ia memegang tangan si pangeran kuda putih aka pangkuti dan menggoyangkannya ke atas dan bawah dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, keringat bermunculan di wajah sang pangkuti.

"A-aku Matt." Katanya cepat sebelum menarik tangannya kembali dan membuang mukanya dari Mello.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Y-ya…" Suaranya bergetar.

"Mello, kamu ada date kan sama Near!" Ridner mengingatkannya.

"HALAH! Si albino itu mah biar nge-date sendiri ajah!" Mello langsung berkata ketus.

"Mello!"

"Iya, mamih…" Si blonde itu berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Sampe-sampe badannya di bawah, layaknya dokter ngesot (O.O).

Ketika Mello pergi, Matt mengusap keringat dinginnya dan mengelap tangan yang dijabat oleh Mello. Wajar, Matt itu… fobia sama blonde!! Jadi dulunya, ketika ia berumur 15 tahun, ia pernah bersahabat dengan seorang gadis blonde namun, ternyata sang gadis adalah seorang penipu, ia hanya mendekati Matt karena hartanya saja, saudara-saudara! Alhasil, ia yang sudah jatuh cinta kepada cewek tersebut langsung patah hati dan nangis semalem suntuk di kamar sambil maen game (?). Dia langsung menamatkan Fire Emblem 7 yang Hector Hard Mode dalam 1 jam saja dan mendapat rank S pula… (saya sih butuh satu bulan tanpa cheat, itu aja jedotin kepala ke tembok dulu O.O) Karena masih depresi, ia terus menangis sambil maen Tale of the Abyss yang juga tamat dalam 2 jam saja… Sejak saat itu, ia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan blonde!

Matt adalah anak yang pintar. Pengetahuannya selangit sementara pengetahuan Mello se-galaksi dan pengetahuan Near se-surga dan neraka. Meskipun begitu, Matt malasnya setengah mati! Tapi otak fotografi yah susah deh. Udah pinter pinter aja…

Tunggu, kita udah keluar dari cerita sebenarnya. Kesimpulannya adalah:

**Matt fobia sama orang blonde**

Yup, mamih Ridner juga blonde, makanya Matt jaga jarak dan sebisa mungkin ngga bertatap mata. Tunggu, papih Rester juga blonde! Kasian Matt…

Mello berjalan-jalan di belakang taman, ia benar-benar menyukai Matt! Pikirannya tidak bisa berpaling dari Matt seorang! Arh, tampan sekali kau pangeran dari kerajaan Emperium! Mello masih daydream tentang pangerannya itu ketika ia tersandung sesuatu dan kecebur ke kolam dan air muncrat kemana-mana. Ketika ia mau marah-marah, ternyata ia tersandung kaki L yang masih saja duduk bersama B untuk membuat api unggun! Kasian amat sih.

"Jah! Mati lagi!" Mereka berteriak kesal.

"Sialan kalian! Lihat aku jadi basah gini!!" Mello menunjuk-nunjuk bajunya.

"Mello, kamu sedang apa di kolam?" Suara misterius yang sudah tak asing itu terdengar.

"Argh, here we go again." Cibirnya.

**TBC? :3**


	3. Challenge

**Chapter 2: Challenge**

"Argh, here we go again." Cibirnya ketika melihat orang serba putih di depannya. "Kau pagi sekali hari ini, Near."

"Cepat keluar dari situ." Perintahnya dingin, membuat Mello menggeram kesal.

"Cepat keluar dari sini?" Ia tersenyum licik. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang… MASUK KE SINI!" Mello menarik kaki Near, alhasil, ia jatuh, kepalanya terbentur tanah sebelum nyemplung ke kolam. "Sekarang kita sama." Mello keluar dari kolam sambil memeras rambutnya.

"Kau masih kekanak-kanakan." Katanya ketus. Sekali lagi, Mello menggeram. Near ikut keluar dari kolam dengan rambut yang turun semua, Mello menahan tawa.

"Hey Near, wajahmu aneh sekali waktu rambutmu turun…" menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa besar-besar.

"… Grow up, Mello." Ia berkata ketus.

"CIH! Dasar dingin!" Ketika Near berbalik, Mello melihat benjol di kepala cowok itu, dia kembali menahan tawa.

"Mello. Orang tua kita telah memutuskan kalau petang ini, pesta pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan."

"APAH? PERTUNANGAN?"

"Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi-"

"You missed the point there, Near. AKU NGGA MAU BERTUNANGAN SAMA KAMU! CIH NGGA SUDI!" Mello berteriak, memekakan telinga semua orang yang ada disana.

"Mello, kamu harus. Kedua orang tuamu telah menyusun semuanya."

"NGGA SUDI! MAKHLUK BIADAB SEPERTIMU ITU HARUSNYA-"

"Aku akan menemuimu sore nanti." Potongnya. "Dan jangan coba kabur."

"Dasar jelek!" Mello berlari masuk ke dalam istana. "Mamiiiiiihhhh!"

"Apa sih?" Mami Ridner yang lewat langsung nengok.

"Kenapa sih aku dijodohin sama Near brengsek itu?"

"Karena mami pikir dia adalah orang yang paling cocok mewarisi takhta..."

"NGGA BISA! Near itu lemot! Adanya aku yang jadi seme dan seme itu rajanya! Kenapa harus Near, miihh?"

"Kamu mau sama Higuchi?"

"Higuchi? Itu orang utan yang pernah kenalan sama aku kan? Bukannya dah balik ke kebun binatang?" Mello bertanya polos.

"Higuchi itu pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga..."

"OH?" Si blonde tersentak kaget. "Mih, Matt masih disini?"

"Iya, tadi dia pergi ke taman bela-" Belum saja mami Ridner selesai ngomong, putranya sudah raib hilang dari hadapannya...

Matt duduk di kursi taman, membuka PSP miliknya dan memainkan benda itu. Near muncul dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau... pangeran dari kerajaan Emperium." Panggilnya.

"Namaku..."

"... MAAAAATTTTT! MAAAAAATTTTT!" Mello lari sambil melambai kearah cowok berambut merah itu, efek slow mot dan background sparkle-sparkle.

"!" Matt menjatuhkan PSP ditangannya dan memeluk Near, ia merinding.

"MAAAATTT!" Mello langsung menubruk pangeran malang itu.

"Me...lloh......" Matt berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak pingsan.

"Matty, Matty! Aku suka rambut kamu deh!" Mello tersenyum manis. *flirt mode : on*

"U-uh, makasih... tapi tolong... berdiri... aku... ngga... bi-bisa... napphhaass..."

Menyadari ia menduduki dada pangeran kuda putih tersebut, Mello berdiri dan tertawa kecil layaknya putri manis. "Maaf!"

"I-iya..." Keringat mulai berjatuhan.

_"Aaaah, dia keringetaan! Pasti aku membuatnya deg-deg-an..." _Pikir Mello. "Neee, Maaaattt...." Cowok itu makin mendekat sementara Matt makin mundur.

"Y-ya?"

"Jalan-jalan yuuukkk..."

"M-Mu..mungkin lain kali..."

_"Huhuhu, keringetnya makin deras, apakah dia sangat menyukaiku sampai salah tingkah begitu?" _Mello berjalan makin-makin dekat hingga kepalanya menempel ke leher Matt.

"AAAHHHH!" Teriaknya, merinding. Ketika merasakan hembusan napas pangeran dari kerajaan Uta di lehernya, ia terjatuh, pingsan, mukanya ungu...

_"HA! BEAT THAT, NEAR!" _Mello melirik ke arah Near yang masih tak beremosi. _"EEERRGHHH DASAR TAK BERPERASAAN!"_

"Mello, kau membuatnya pingsan."

"Aku tahu! Dia menyukaiku dengan sangat! Makanya jadi doki-doki!" Ia menyibakan rambutnya yang berkilauan. (Author: dasar bodoh...)

**OoOoOoO**

"Uhn..." Matt membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sekeliling. Near duduk disebelahnya. "Oh, kau."

"Aku lihat Mello menyukaimu."

Keringat bercucuran lagi.

"Kuperingatkan ya, Mello itu milikku."

"Y-ya, Mello memang milikmu, aku ngga mau mengambilnya dari kamu kok..."

"Oh ya?" Near mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa salah tingkah begitu di depan dia?"

"Aku ini..."

"BAH! Sudah, aku tidak mau dengar penjelasanmu, sekarang begini saja deh. Aku menantangmu duel."

"YUGIOH?" Mata Matt bersparkle-sparkle ria, mengeluarkan duel disk yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"BUKAN!" Near memotong. "Begini. Kita lihat, siapa yang bertunangan dengan Mello duluan, dia yang menang."

"Pasti kamu..."

"Dengar dulu. Kita mempertaruhkan istana kita. Yang kalah akan memberikan takhta kepada yang menang." Katanya ketus.

"A-APA? Itu tidak adil!"

"Kalau kau tidak menerima tantangan ini, kau akan otomatis kalah."

"Errh... Sial... b-baiklah..." Matt tidak bisa menerima kekalahan begitu saja. Near mengulurkan tangannya dan Matt menangkapnya, mereka berjabat tangan.

"Oh. Aku lupa sesuatu." Near tersenyum licik. "Sore ini aku akan bertunangan dengan Mello..."

"S-SIALAN!"

* * *

To be continued.

Sori hold nya, saya lagi ujian pemerintah^.^~ Oh, saya juga ngga mau tau ada humor atau ngga karena akhir-akhir ini saya merasa jadi orang paling jayus sedunia dan otak bagian humor saya lagi g kerja.

Doing: Baca dua fic yang paling bagus seduniaaaa... 3 di rekomendasiin banget! Dua duanya MattxMello!

- Broken Colours (Ongoing, 30 chapters, **890 **[HOLY SHEEETT] reviews so far) Hoo, yang ini ada LxLight juga sih.

- Graffiti (Completed, 20 chapters, 46 reviews)


End file.
